Truce?
by iguanas.are.for.losers
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. Draco is ill, and Harry takes him to the hospital wing. Becoming friends the two boys discover they like each other, a lot. My first fanfic so be nice! :D


"Truce?"

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and settings are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

Harry was desperate, he should have gone earlier, but instead he sat listening to Ron and Hermione bicker again. He dashed into the first boys' bathroom that he found and quickly relieved himself. Sighing and feeling much better, he let himself out of the cubicle to wash his hands.

The last of the soap suds had been washed away and he was halfway through the process of drying his hands when the sound of someone throwing up reached his ears.

Harry cautiously made his way down the bathroom, to find that only one cubicle was occupied. He gently pressed his ear to the door, and heard the unmistakable sounds of a boy being sick.

Gently knocking on the green door, he called out, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" was the snarky reply, from a voice that Harry easily identified as Draco Malfoy only weaker than usual. He deliberated on whether to fetch Madam Pomfrey before deciding against it.

Muttering a quiet, "Alohomora" he pushed open the door. Even though he was vaguely aware of what he was going to see, the sight still shocked him a bit. Draco Malfoy was slumped on the floor with his pale, sweaty face hanging over the toilet bowl.

"Go away," Draco murmured feebly, "Please?" He looked up at Harry, his piercing grey eyes boring into Harry's emerald green ones.

The sight of his rival begging for him to go made Harry feel a stab of pity. Against his, most probably, better judgment he helped the blonde boy up off the floor and leaned over to flush the toilet. The blonde sagged against the raven haired boy and whispered, "Please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry," Harry responded, "I won't."

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry froze at his rival's casual use of his first name, before mentally shaking himself and starting to help the ill teenager up to the hospital wing.

"Harry? Can we declare a truce?"

A look of pure shock emblazoned itself on Harry's face.

"Sorry, I'm just fed up of fighting all the time and I thought it would be better if we could, kind of, get along with each other." He stuck his hand out warily and waited to see what Harry would do.

Almost immediately Harry grasped the shaky, sweaty hand of his _former_ rival.

"So, does that mean we call each other by first names, _Draco_?"

Draco laughed weakly, "I guess so, _Harry_."

"Right lets get you up to the hospital wing then."

They slowly made their way from the bathroom but had only managed to get past Professor Flitwick's charms classroom before Draco felt a familiar sensation in his stomach.

"Harry, I'm gonna be sick!" he yelled, urgently.

Quickly summoning a bucket for Draco, Harry gently rubbed the tall teens back while he vomited. Standing up straight, Draco wiped a pale hand across his mouth, and quietly apologized with his eyes cast to the floor.

"Draco, you're ill, you have nothing to apologize for," mumbling a quick cleaning charm, he said, "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, eh?"

Upon seeing two sixth year boys approaching her office, Madam Pomfrey stepped out to meet them, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you boys with today?"

"Draco's ill," Harry said hastily, "I wasn't sure how to help so I brought him here."

"Thank-you Mr. Potter, leave him to me, I can soon sort him out."

Harry muttered a quick "Thanks" and "Goodbye" before heading for the doors of the infirmary.

"Wait!" he turned back to see Draco had been forced to one of the many beds and was already in the hospitals standard pajamas, "Please don't go, Harry, please?" he pleaded.

Noting the pain etched into Draco's features, he nodded and wearily made his way to Draco's bedside. '_What am I doing here?' _he wondered as he unconsciously started stroking stray strands of platinum blonde hair off the Slytherin's damp forehead. Draco soon drifted of to sleep, with Harry still stroking his hair.

"You called, Poppy?" Snape drawled.

"Yes, I did, Severus, because one of your sixth year students is ill."

"Who is it?" he snapped.

Shaking her head at his terrible manners, she pointed over to where Draco was sleeping, clutching one of Harry's hands. Snape was shocked at the sight and it must have shown on his face because Poppy said, "Be nice, Severus, and give them a chance. I think they've declared a truce."

"A truce?" Snape repeated faintly, "What do you mean they've declared a truce?"

"I mean, that they have declared a truce," she muttered, smirking but regained all seriousness after seeing a look of anger on Severus' face, "Sorry, but it's the only explanation for what we're seeing, anyway did you bring the potion I asked for?"

"Of course I did," he said, pulling a pearly green potion out of his pocket and handing it to her, "Why do you need the anti-sickness potion anyway?"

Gesturing at Draco, she said, "Because he hasn't stopped vomiting until he fell asleep."

"Oh. Why-"

"Before you ask, Mr. Potter is here because he was the one who brought Mr. Malfoy and as he was about to leave, Mr. Malfoy asked him to stay."

Nodding curtly, Professor Snape watched the two teenage boys with caution, never would he have expected_ Potter_ to be sat with Draco, holding his hand and stroking his hair. The sight both intrigued and repulsed him. He was slightly disgusted when Draco awoke, and briefly smiled at Potter. But his features softened slightly when Draco pulled away from the other teen to be sick into a bucket next to the bed.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to give him the potion or not?" he glared at Madam Pomfrey until she moved.

"Yes, yes of course I am," she murmured moving forward to the two sixteen year olds, "How are you feeling Draco?" she asked kindly, while pouring some the potion into a glass.

"Terrible," he whispered hoarsely, "it hurts."

"Where does it hurt, Draco? Poppy asked, worriedly with a glance back to Professor Snape whose face was impassive.

"Everywhere." he whimpered, a tear escaping from his eye.

Feeling sorry for the other teenager, Harry leaned across and wiped the tear from Draco's cheek, he then resumed stroking the boy's blonde hair, whispering "It's okay, they'll make you better, I promise."

After taking the potion, Draco fell asleep again, but snuggled closer to Harry this time. Snape had left soon after Draco had taken the potion, and Madam Pomfrey had gone to aid a third year Hufflepuff girl who had broken her leg in a bad Care of Magical Creatures lesson earlier in the day.

After a few minutes Harry started to feel his eyelids droop, blinking back the sleep that threatened to overcome him, he focused his mind on the sleeping boy who was loosely holding Harry's hand. But even the prospect of his ex- rival, so vulnerable and weak couldn't keep Harry awake much longer.

He knew he hadn't been asleep long because it was still light outside when someone gently shook his shoulder, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, and why are you with Malfoy, wait ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH THE FERRET?"

"Ron, shut it," Harry whispered harshly, "I'm here because Draco asked me to be here, because he's ill."

"Ooh, so it's Draco now, is it?"

"Yes, it is, now shut up and let him sleep."

Making his mind up, Ron turned and left the hospital wing. Hermione shot Ron a disgusted look before taking a seat next to Harry.

"Will he be alright?" she asked gently, gesturing to Draco.

"I think so; he's just really tired right now."

Hermione nodded, and watched as Harry re-adjusted the thin, white blanket around Draco, before starting to stroke his hair again. Realizing what was happening to her best friend, she started to smile at the unlikely couple.

"So, what happened between you two, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she sighed, "two hours ago you dashed off to the bathroom, and you never came back to me or Ron, so we came to look for you instead and we find you asleep at the side of Malfo- _Draco's _bed holding his hand. Then you tell Ron, rather rudely I might add, to –I quote- _shut it_, and then you start stroking his hair," she concluded, smirking, "I think someone's in love!"

Harry glared at her before realizing that what she had said was true. He pressed his head against Draco's bed and groaned, "I bloody fancy Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione could barely stifle her laughter when she looked up to see that Draco was wide awake and heard what Harry said.

Looking up at her, Harry growled, "What?" but instead of answering she continued watching Draco with a huge grin on her face. Following Hermione's gaze he saw that Draco was awake and staring at him.

"Did you really mean that, Harry?" he asked.

Harry's face glowed scarlet and he stuttered a few words before pressing his face to the bed again. Hermione looked at Draco, and Draco looked at Hermione, before the two of them burst out laughing.

Harry would not look up at the laughing pair but idly thought that Draco had a beautiful laugh. He felt a cool, slim hand ruffle his hair, but he still wouldn't look up because he could feel his cheeks burning in humiliation still. He felt the bed move and he warily lifted his head slightly to find himself face to face with Draco. He dropped his head back down and heard Draco ask Hermione if he was always like this when he was embarrassed.

Hermione didn't stay that long, declaring she had homework she needed to finish, before leaving the boys in peace. Harry still hadn't lifted his head and was considering staying like that for the rest of the night until Draco suddenly pressed his lips to the top of Harry's skull.

Finally looking up at Draco he said, "I… erm… well…it…"

Draco just laughed at him before scooting over to the far edge of his bed, and looking directly at Harry patted the space next to him, "Care to join me, my love?"

His cheeks reddening again, Harry gladly lay next to the slim teenager. Draco's hand faintly traced patterns up and down Harry's left arm, while he said, "I think that _I _started fancying _you _earlier this year, but I would never have admitted it. In fact, I didn't even want to admit it to myself. But when you found me earlier, I couldn't deny it any longer, especially when you came back to me," He paused and took a breath, smiling, "it felt so nice when you stroked my hair by the way."

"Well, I'm not even sure when I started fancying you, and to be honest, I don't think I would have known if Hermione hadn't said anything," Harry confessed, "but right now, you're tired, and I'm tired so lets just sleep, okay?"

Grinning at the small Gryffindor, he nodded his head and replied, "Okay" before snuggling even closer to Harry. Draco grasped Harry's hand and the two fell asleep quickly.

Madam Pomfrey had begun to start her nightly rounds when she suddenly thought that she hadn't seen Harry leave the hospital wing. Looking over at Draco's bed she couldn't help smiling to herself. There they were the two sixteen year old boys nestled together on Draco's bed, asleep and holding hands. Sighing gently to herself, she attended to the three other patients in the hospital before making her way over to the sleeping couple.

Gently shaking them both awake she softly ordered Harry on to one of the beds next to Draco after thrusting a pair of blue striped pajamas at him, before giving Draco a small dose of the anti-sickness potion that Severus had brought earlier.

Glancing at Harry who looked lonely and dejected, she severely warned, "If I find that later tonight you two are in the same bed, you," she said, pointing at Harry, "will be going back to your common room, while your boyfriend stays here!"

Allowing herself a small smile at the look on both the boy's faces, she returned to her office to sort out some paperwork.

"Well, that was unexpected…" Draco muttered after the nurse had gone.

Harry laughed quietly before saying, "Are you feeling better now? Boyfriend!" he added, teasingly.

Now it was Draco's turn to blush, "Yes, thank you," he replied, rather formally, "And how are you feeling? My sweet!" he added as an afterthought

"Good thanks!" Harry grinned widely at his _boyfriend_ before saying, "We should probably go to sleep before Pomfrey chucks me out!"

"I suppose so…" Draco grumbled.

Harry laughed again, "We can talk in the morning, love. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight then, darling!" he smiled.

Despite the fact that the two teens had slept a lot in the day, they both fell asleep promptly, the events of the day wearing them both out.

When morning came Draco found himself being gently awoken by the nurse, "Morning," he muttered yawning, "What time is it?"

"Around eight o'clock, Mr. Malfoy," pointing at his uniform on a chair by his bed she said, "Get dressed quickly and you can still make it to breakfast."

She left to wake Harry up while the Slytherin got changed. A few minutes later, both boys were dressed and were leaving the hospital wing after saying their thanks to Madam Pomfrey. They walked into the Great Hall together holding hands and made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry slid into the seat next to Seamus, while Draco gracefully climbed in-between Harry and Hermione. They both mumbled "Good morning" to the rest of the shocked Gryffindors, and only Hermione and Ginny responded, but after a sharp elbow to the ribs from Ginny, Ron muttered a quiet "Morning".

Every single student in the Great Hall apart from Hermione, Ron and for some reason Blaise Zabini were shocked at the fact that Draco and Harry were sat eating breakfast together, holding hands.

Most of the teachers were shocked as well, with the exception of Professor Snape, who had seen them asleep together in the hospital wing after going to give another potion to Madam Pomfrey, and also Dumbledore, who was smiling down at the two boys with a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

It took awhile for some people to get round to fact that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were a couple and that they had declared a truce between them. Most people accepted it quite quickly, including Ron, who also declared a truce with Draco.

Not one person said anything about Draco and Harry both being boys, because gay and lesbian couples were more common in the wizarding world. Even Lucius Malfoy accepted that his son was gay he just wished he wasn't going out with Potter. But knowing that it made his only son happy he didn't try to do anything to split them up.

Draco loved Harry and Harry loved Draco, there was no point in trying to deny it, when they looked at each their devotion was obvious.

"MR. MALFOY, REMOVE YOUR LIPS FROM MR. POTTER'S FACE THIS INSTANT!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, he's just irresistible!" he winked at Harry who's faced glowed red.

"5 points from Slytherin, for… for…," She stammered, "Oh, you know why!"

Draco smirked at Harry before bending his head to focus on his Transfiguration notes.

At the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall called, "Class dismissed," and while looking at Draco and Harry, "If you two are caught kissing in the corridors, then you will both have detention. Separately!" she added sharply.

"Well, Professor, we will just have to make sure we aren't caught then, won't we!" Draco grinned.

McGonagall couldn't help but treat them to a rare smile before turning back towards her desk muttering, "Those boys will be the death of me, I swear!"

~*The~End*~


End file.
